wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sun and Moon
'Sun and Moon' is a fanfic made by WolfCallerTheDriftWing. You can request your character to be added but I will tell when needed. NEEDED CURRENTLY. Side project. Prologue "Oh, so you mean you forgot the key?!" A SilkWing yelled, her face lit up in rages and yellows. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Cried another, bending her ears back. "Didn't mean to, got picked by pigeons yadda yadda yadda." The first SilkWing grumped. "Listen, Sulphers!" The second one tried. "I can fetch it! Just give me time!" "That's what we don't have!" snapped Sulphers. "What will you do anyways, Butterfly?!" Butterfly whined softly. "I can get it," she whispered. "Let me return to towns few minutes away." "Right, and you know that's not ours! What's your ingenious plan, huh?" Butterfly looked down at her sapphire. "I-I need to go now," She stammered and stood up. "No!" Sulphers yelled and grabbed her tail. Butterfly yelped and fought her off, but Sulphers hooked on. Butterfly clawed on a rock and pushed forward, kicking Sulphers in the face. Sulphers yelped and left Butterfly, clutching her snout. Butterfly used the distraction to her use and quickly ran off to the nearest thicket. Please, Clearsight, please make her not come over here. ''She prayed, curling into a ball. Sulphers roared and scrambled around, from Butterfly's perspective. She got up and tore apart the tiny fire they set up, ignoring the heat. A pleasant looking plant just a few feet away was stripped off from Sulphers quick talons and the SilkWing, being who she is, firmly shook it apart until a deep brown branch was left. All the leaves flew in the wind. The fire faded out. It was much harder to see Sulphers now, but the snaps of branches, the stomps of her talons and the thumps of her tail told Butterfly how far she was. She was nearer now, nearer, nearer... ''Oh, by the Book. She's right in front of this thicket! At least, this clump. ''"Stop hiding or else I'll hunt you down and tie you on a cactus!" Sulphers shouted loudly, so loudly that Butterfly was afraid if her ears would pop. Sulphers stayed quiet, as if listening for a call back, but when none came, she growled and sat down, shuffling around. ''Now's my chance! '' Butterfly thought eagerly. She slowly edged farther from the dragonet and reached the next thicket. Sulphers thumped her tail, still searching. ''Oh, she's so stupid. She should have used her antennae. ''Sulphers picked a fallen pouch. Butterfly reached the last thicket, where the dark sky filled the air. She glanced at the moons, and thanked Sulphers for choosing a moonless night, or close to it. A sliver on one could still be seen, but Butterfly wasn't paying attention to that. She carefully stepped out, and spread her wings sideways. "Aha!" Sulphers exclaimed, hints of anger in it. ''Uh, oh. ''"I see you!" Sulphers yelled happily. "Now you jus-" Butterfly threw herself into the sky, and her stomach lurched. She flopped around and gained height fast. ''Calm, calm, calm. Stiffen your tail. Stiffen your antennae. Straighten your wings. Curl in your talons. ''Her father's voice beat through her head again and again. Butterfly tilted her self and flew to the nearest town, Future. '' Part One: Into the Mountains Cone overlooked the beautiful, peaceful forest rustling in the evening. He sighed and twitches his wings, marking circles in the rock he sat on. A menacing HiveWing hissed and stabbed a innocent young tree, grumbling mutteres. A SilkWing pushed a sack and nearly snapped a tail. Furious roars echoed through the trees, and shuddered. Cone could barely hold back his fury, but he clenched his talons and turned around Fern would need him soon. A crack of a log rang sharp, followed by a muffled yelp. Within seconds, war broke out behind Cone, as usual. He gritted his teeth and managed to fly away. Nope nope nope nope. He yelled at himself, stabilising flight. He flipped upwards, but his wings soared him away from the crowd. His mind was now set to go back but his talons and wings guided him away. NO! Cone roared at himself, squinting. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing)